Harry Potter Vs Draco Malfroy, crazy stuff happens
by nathan
Summary: Harry fights Draco, chaos ensues, rain falls, and 2nd chapter will come soon, hopefully. R&R, plz.


Magical duel! Harry vs Draco  
  
A crossing between many worlds and HP  
  
A/N: this is during the 6th book   
  
---  
  
As Harry sat in the Great Hall, eating dinner he noticed someone taking a few steps behind him. He stood up and quickly turned around, thinking he knew who it was. Indeed, it was Draco Malfroy. "Harry, Since you have that new club or whatever, mind if i show your students how to really fight? I'm sure they could use the pointers, since YOU are he one that's teaching them after all."   
  
Harry was surprised, how the hell had Draco figured out he had the secret DA meetings, but for now, he had to invite Draco, because Draco would probably go to a teacher if Harry declined. "Err... sure Draco, Be here tonight." he said, then sat back down and winked at everyone. Ron leaned over to him, "Why'd you do that?" he asked.   
  
Harry waited till Draco was back at the Slytherin table, "I have an idea that will shut that git up. There's no actuall meeting tonight, i'm gonna duel that sucker. And with the secret room, no one would find us." Ron smiled, "Great idea! Harry!" Harmione looked worriedly at him, "Are you sure? Duels can cause loud noises. I read about in a book that a duel caused half a town to be deaf for a week!" Ron chuckled, "Then Harry will just have to use quieter spells. Go ahead Harry, duel him and take me as a second, just in case.." Harry nodded, a second was a good idea, especially if Draco caught on.   
  
Harry wondered where they could have the duel, without giving away the secret of the room, he decided to ask Dumbledore if he could hold a quick meeting somewhere. Since diner was over, Harry could get to Dumbeldore's office easily. He went to the stone statue where he knew Dumbledore's office was. He had to go through several passwords of candy untill he said, "Guild?" wondering if Dumbledore even knew of the choclate coins.   
  
The stone statue sprang to life at the word, and moved aside, and the doors opened. Harry ran up the stairs and knocked on the Headmasters door. Dumbledore said, "Come in." Harry opened the door and sat in the chair that faced Dumbledore's desk. "So headmaster, I was thinking of getting the DA back together for a quick meeting.." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I kinda would like a larger space though, tonight.." Harry said. "Hmm, use the Great Hall, it will be 'Under Repair', I'm afraid the enchanted sky is dropping hail on whoever enters." He winked. Harry smiled and thanked Dumbledore and quickly left. As he did, he realized that if they made too much noise, the teachers would think it was the hail, acting up or the repairs going on.   
  
Later that night, Harry was sitting in the Gryfindor common room, between him and the chair he sat in, his invisablity cloak could be found. It was near 8 o clock. Harry nodded to all the Gryfindors who gave him parting comments and words of encouragement. Ron joined him near the entrance to the halls and they left the common room, afterward they put on the cloak, and began the journey to the Great Hall.   
  
They went around the corner, took off the cloak, and met Draco at the Great Hall's entrance. "The meetings in here. One sec.." Harry turned to open the door, but Draco said, "Why did you bring HIM? The only person who joined was your friend?" Harry just smiled, "They are already inside."   
  
He opened the door, and was surprised to see that the Great hall was occupied by literaly all the students. The students were lined on the walls and obviously an audience. The tables were obviously magiced away, as Harry did not see them anywhere. Ron sighed, "The two Creevy brothers must have told EVERYONE!" Draco entered in next.   
  
Harry gasped though as he felt a cold drop of water hit him, he looked up and the enchanted sky grew cloudy, suddenly rain flew from it and lightening only stayed in the clouds. Hermione was quick to her feet in creating a sewer.   
  
Harry smiled to face Draco. "What a perfect setting-" "What? Are you mad?" Draco said. Harry continued, "As I was saying, what a perfect setting, for our DUEL." Draco then smiled and sent a few sparks into the hallway, Crabbe and Goyle immediatly came in and flexed thier muscles. "I knew you were going to do this, Potter, and as such, I have brought a second, and a THIRD." Harry gasped, he wondered who he could have as his third, then he said, "Fine then, Hermione's my third."   
  
She walked over to Harry, "Sorry Harry, but i want to make sure no one dies, I am totaly against this." She walks back over to easily refereeable spot. Harry sighed, "Then who wants to be my third?" he asked everyone, everyone stepped back.   
  
Harry sighed again, "Let's just have firsts, no seconds, no thirds." Draco smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that, now I have you to myself."   
  
---  
  
like the cliff hanger? ;), tune in for the next chapter, and if you want you can review. 


End file.
